There's a fire in the water
by PastelPast
Summary: Trunks Marron and Goten have been best friends for forever... ,but one night changed everything.. Now Marron has to deal with feelings stronger than friendship..


Three best friends sat on a couch together Hanging out and laughing.

"No no no guys I'm not entering in the worlds martial art tournament !"

Trunks looked at the girls as if she were crazy "why not ?" He paused

"You'll kick ass!" Goten cheered

Marron blinked at them insane

"Umm Pan enters every year there's no way I can win against a super saiyan "

Trunks chuckled "i have sparred with Pan she's not that tough"

Marron rolled her eyes

"Hey even my dad couldn't beat your mom and uncle at super saiyan form " Goten said

Marron couldn't believe it they were Serious

"yes that's true ,but I'm not my mom "

Goten sighed and looked her in her eyes.

Marron blinked over her shoulder

"That's true , but you could be her strength wise"

Marron sighed and laughed

"You guys are ridiculous "

The men laughed

"I'll even train you "

Marron shot her head up to Trunks with a slight scowled

"As if you'll have the Time " she said with emotion and a little hint she didn't mean to give she blushed and looked down while it grew quiet.

Goten looked out at the orange sun coming in

"Guys what time is it ?" Goten asked standing up.

Trunks looked at his watch "5:34 "

"I better get to work "

Goten stood up and Marron stood up to hug him goodbye

Her nose and face hit his chest as her arms wrapped around his back she took in the fresh green grass scent of his t-shirt as his strong arms wrapped around her. Her eyes began to shake

"See you later"

They pulled apart "later" she said lowly

As Trunks nodded to his friends goodbye

Goten left leaving only Trunks and Marron standing by the couch looking down at the white carpet floor of Trunks suite

She felt him walk past her to the door and heard an metal clink. A few moments later she felt a presents in front of her as she saw his feet in cotton white socks

Her eyes lowered in angst as her lips perched unsure of what to say which is ironic because she always build up so many questions when they were apart.

She looked up into his blue eyes with the same angst and same confusion as he stared down in hers.

He grabbed her by her waist pulling her closer. She stumbled into his arms.

Her body leaned awkwardly on his as she breath preparing for what's to come.

He rose his hands to her head pulling down the two high pigtails out of there rubber band hold her hair fell to her face joining the few strands she had left out.

Their faces were so close.

He kissed her full yet small pink lips dryly soft at first ,but the second one were moist.

Her at first like always were unsure what to do but soon found her self kissing him back grabbing an handful of his neck and hair.

Her checks burned as her eyes still had angst in them ,but not from the confusion , but from the lust.

He rose up her pink shirt and backed her away to the couch while still kissing her.

He pulled away and she gasp at the painful gesture.

She stood in her purple bra and skinny jeans.

Trunks grabbed her waist and back squatting kissing her chest sides belly and belly while caressing her back and bottom.

She closed her eyes and blushed in lust and in embarrassment

She gasp as he undid the tight button high on her waist and pulled off the denim fabric to her ankles.

Before he could move a muscle to step out of them she fell back on the soft cushion and gasp with him removing them for her.

Marron body was angled with her legs under him.

She watched and blushed as he crawled up to her kissing her chest and belly.

His finger began to play with and remove the hem of her lace purple boy shorts.

She closed her eyes

...

Soon she gasp moan and jerked away from Trunks with his head between her legs.

Her eyes were close as her cheeks felt heavy from all of the screams erupting from her throat.

Finally after 15 minutes her legs shook violent ask her horse voice said his name over and over

She didn't know why she said his name

But when she didn't she was calling out for him to stop or to never stop she weren't sure.

He finally pulled away from her and she gasped for life ... For air

He stared down at her

Her beautiful white skin were marked red on her thighs chest and belly,because of him.

He knew she bruise easily ever since they were kids, but he still felt bad.

He looked up to her soft face as her small mouth heaved with and blush on her face with her blonde hair everywhere

He smiled at her

Her closed clear blue eyes opened to meet his clouded deep blue ones.

She began to breath more slowly

His hand heavily laced with one of hers he brought it's surface to his lips

Marrons heart softened at the feeling of the sweet kiss

He ran his fingers through her hair

He stood up and looked down at her

"I missed you"

She closed her eyes to hide the tears

Then opened them to see his face.

He stood up and picked up her body like a bride

Her head lean against his arm and chest as her blonde hair hung back

"I hope your not too tired "

She shook her head in his shirt and skin

He carried her to his bed and laid her down gentle then undressed

Marron grew nervous as he laid on top of her pulling the cover over them

He rest his forehead on hers and grabbed her face while she grabbed his back tightly.

Trunks knew every time they made love she would yelp in pain as soon as he entered her. She had weak bones due to when she were born at CC.. 18 had had Bulma extract all of the metal and wires out of her so if any case that soul sucking cell would come and tried to absorbs her and Marron.

He rubbed her hair out of her face

Her blurry eyes looked up at him

"Marron we can stop"

She shook her head no

He nodded "you sure ?"

She nodded

He placed his penis before her opening

"You sure ?"

"Trunks I want you " she breathed

His eyes also dropped in lust as he kissed her

" I want you to " he breathed

He entered her and she cried and scurried her feet on his legs as she trembled

He bite her lips as he struggled with his control and deepened into her

She jumped and whimpered

"I'm im soo sorry " he struggled

As he moaned Marron soon found Herself in more pleasure then pain.

She were told she could never have kids or have sex , but to be with Trunks ... To be with the one you loved was worth it.

She sighed in relief now feeling the beautiful side of making love

It felt as if every time he gave her more she were running closer to the edge of an high cliff

Surrounding by loud crisp winds and the bright sun soaking in her skin as her feet take turns hitting the ground

Then

She

Jump

Into the air

...

Trunks laid on the pillows while Marron actually laid on the bed neck to his stomach they talked liked normal now.

"My mom wants me to meet my uncle "

Trunks grabbed her hair softly

Her eyes shook as she remember her uncle killing her father

Flashback

"Marron run !" Mom yelled in an dead Serious voice she never heard

"Mom I" she yelled confused as she saw an long orange blast go behind her into her fathers chest

"Krillen !" Her mom yelled

Marron eyes watered as her lips quivered "daddy !"

"Marron get out of her " her mother screamed through tears

End flash back

Trunks notice her shaken and he could tell it was from the shower they just took

"Hey hey what's wrong ?"

She breath " I can't face him again not after ... What he did to my father "

"The dragon balls brought him back "

She shook her head and balled her fist on Trunks chest as the thought

"If only I were stronger "

Trunks saw her looking tense lost in her own mind

He grabbed her hand and un balled it wrapping her arm around his waist

He scouted down and dropped his forehead to hers

They both closed their eyes and breath as hearts pound.

Then right there just when she let herself be sucked in she realized he is just going to act like nothing happen after this

She shot up with her hair and cover flying

She had to get out of there

"Bye Trunks "

"Mare "

She rushed to the living room and gotten dress quickly she saw her rubber bands and put her two high ponytails in.

She were sliding on her flats when he called her name

"Marron "

She closed her eyes and turned around

Her closed were back on time to hide it all away

She smiled at him

"Yeah T ?"

Trunks eyes widen then lowered she went back to normal so should he

He smiled at her

"Nothing be careful "

She chuckled and looked down at his penis

"Put that away you pig ha ha " she blushed then ran out the door with her back to it

Idiot idiot idiot

"Put that away you pig ? Really Marron ?"

She breathed heavily against the door

Her phone zipped

She rose the rectangle up to read the message

From: Go Go

Message:leaving work..I'm waiting for you beautiful

/ Marron Chestnut age 24... bra size 22 C ... Blood type A... Currently an college drop out And I'm in love with my two best friend /

She dropped her hand as she breath in totally confusion

She skipped off and got in her Navy blue buggy and zoomed towards Gotens

When she got to the grassy land she knocked on the door

She saw his relaxed brown eyes looking at her he ran from the door and picked her up spun her around then kissed her lips as he put her down.

She chuckled "I missed you too " as they separated

Goten carried her by her waist to his room

The two chatted all night together cuddling in his small bed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
